1. Field
The following description relates to a communication apparatus and method of a content router to control a traffic transmission rate in a Content-Centric Network (CCN), and to the content router.
2. Description of Related Art
A Content-Centric Network (CCN) has two types of transmission structures, for example, an interest packet and a data packet. For example, a user may transmit the interest packet as a control packet, in which a name of a desired content is set as a destination. In this example, a network device with a CCN engine receives the interest packet, and searches for a routing table with the name of the desired content as an identifier. Additionally, the network device determines existence or nonexistence of a routing entry matching the name of the desired content included in the interest packet.
For example, when a corresponding content is stored in a predetermined node or a content router receives an interest packet through a content router in a CCN, a data packet is transferred in a route reverse to a route through which the interest packet passes. In this example, a content file requested by the interest packet is segmented and stored based on transmitter. Each interest packet includes a corresponding segment number and transmission information of a predetermined segment of a desired content.
However, traffic control is absent in a protocol of the CCN to avoid congestion occurring in a predetermined content router due to traffic concentration.